Royally Rumbled
by BriCatastroph3
Summary: Brianna is dumped by her boyfriend, a week before her birthday which evidently falls on the same day as the Royal Rumble.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not talking about this anymore Brianna! I'm done." The young lady's boyfriend raises his voice for probably like the 100th time to his estranged partner. The brunette didn't have the energy to beg her lover to stay on the phone with her. She stood quiet, breathing through her nose. Her eyeliner running down her caramel colored cheeks, creating a black trail on her face. Her curly hair, unruly, some strands tussled over her eyes from repeated yelling. They had a lot of arguments prior, as a normal couple should. However, as of lately, Brianna is going through a rough patch and her three year estranged relationship may be coming to an end.

"That sounds just like you.." She says, sobbing through her tears. "Never wanting to talk about anything!" She yells for the last time. It was the last word she could get out before all she could hear is the dial tone. He was gone. The college student doesn't resort to throwing her phone at the wall. At the level she is at, she could easily put a hole through the wall and be forced to deal with her mother's wrath. Instead, she throws it on her bed.

"Ugh. I still can't believe he broke up with me." Brianna vents. She lets her body fall onto her bed. Eyes facing her ceiling. "He was the one that wanted me back! I don't understand this at all."

While the brunette vented, she has no idea that her mom had heard the argument while she was in the bathroom which is right next to Brianna's room. She said that as her only daughter became an adult, she wouldn't meddle in her relationships , but this would be her breaking point. When she exits out of the bathroom, she walks into her daughter's room.

"I know you still aren't moping about that boy!" The dark skinned woman stands before her young, hands on her hips.

"Mom?!" Brianna sits up on her bed."I-I didn't hear you come in."

"You got your door open...as usual...and you're thinking aloud...as usual." The mother crosses her arms.

"I don't have anyone to talk to about to about this. I'm really hurt."

"Oh." Brianna's mother said, sitting on her bed. "Well excuse me. It's not like I'm your mother and I haven't had my share of breakups."

The college student holds her head down in guilt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

'Is it the whole "teenage" thing? Cause do I need to remind you that I wasn't born an adult."

Brianna wants to challenge her mother on this statement. She has been married to her husband for over twenty years and had three children. What would her past relationships mean? Would they even matter?

"Fine! So, how did you deal with the loss of a relationship with a man you swore to "God" or whoever you would be with forever?"

The brunette's mother laughs, shaking her head. "First of all, you need to get out of that forever mentality because nothing ever does last forever. I'll just assume from what I observed that you were in love with him and I fully understand what it's like to be detached from that."

Brianna held her head down, some memories rushing through her head like a runaway train."The pain I feel is an understatement."

"Dramatic as always." her mother says. "Why did you two break up?"

"We wanted two totally different things, Mom. He wanted to watch the Royal Rumble with me and his buddies and I wanted him to take me out for my birthday. A sad attempt for me to get us to spend time together. Then out of no freaking where, we're in this HEATED argument that leads to us…" After she is done venting, she looks over at her mother, who has an eyebrow raised and looks completely over it.

"Damn it Brianna. All because of an argument.?! And isn't the Royal Rumble a wrestling event?"

"Yes and how fortunate that it falls on my birthday." The brunette replies sarcastically. "Every Time something revolves around wrestling, he puts me to the side."

"But I thought you loved wrestling." her mother begins to respond, sounding confused. "You watched it all the time when you were a little girl. I couldn't pull you away from the T.V whenever that stripper man was on there."

Brianna chuckles "His name is Shawn Michaels mom and times are different now. Wrestling is for kids! All of it is fake! Pure, kiddy entertainment. I'm starting to think that all he ever was...was a kid." Her elder shakes her head. " Brianna, I just think you two need space just so you two can figure out what you both want. As far as you feel about wrestling, you watch movies and cartoons that are purely fictional but you love them all the same. Far as I'm concerned, what's really the difference besides the genre?"

Brianna thinks about her mother's statement. As almost always, she is absolutely right.

"I'd be so lost without my cartoons. You're right about that, but I don't put them before my relationship EVERY TIME. Maybe I should have became a professional wrestler."

The dark skinned woman rises from her daughter's bed. "You're old enough to figure this one out dear, but I really feel this is a big misunderstanding. And since we're on the topic of your birthday and you're getting too old for surprises" She pulls a white envelope from her pocket and gives it to her daughter. "Here you go. Happy Birthday Princess."

"Oh mom. What's this?" Brianna exclaims.

"Your birthday gift. Night Princess."

This is the first part to a six part series. It'll be over before you know it. This is my first fanfic so please be easy on me. I Love feedback so it is appreciated. Remember that you can give good criticism without being a total dick. Until next time.


	2. Surprise!

Even after her mother has left, the brunette cannot stop looking at the mysterious birthday gift that was given to her. Before she begins to open it, she brainstorms the possibilities.

"It could be a christmas card...Mom always loved to give out those." She says to herself. A card would be the only thing she gets since her elder feels she is old enough to make her own money.

"Or a gift certificate..?" She thought about while directing her eyes to her shoe collection. The struggling college student did need something other than another pair of converses, even if they are her obsession.

"I didn't even ask for anything…" Brianna said, one of her fingers lifting the flap of the envelope. She knew of her mother's struggling finances and didn't want to put pressure on her for something as mediocre as her birthday. "Whatever. Let's see what I got…" Brianna stops the guessing games and fully opens the envelope. In a matter of seconds, she goes from being uninterested to feeling faint.

"OH….MY….GOD!" She exclaims. In her hand is her ticket to this year's Royal Rumble event in San Antonio,Texas. She could feel her heart race and her mind wander to thoughts she thoughts she had abandoned. With all of her excitement built up, who other to call than her best friend, Suki. Brianna struggles to keep her quavering hand still as she dials the number. After three rings, She hears Suki's distressed voice.

"Hello?" Suki spoke. She is quite disturbed for two reasons. One would be that Brianna is practically screaming in her ear, unable to contain her excitement, and the other reason would be that it is almost midnight. However, she should be used to it. Brianna was never courteous to time.

"Don't you have anything better to do than yell in my damn ear?!" Suki asserts, finally being able to get a word out.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just...trying to compose myself." Brianna gasps, fanning herself.

"Well what the hell is going on with you?"

Brianna composes her breathing before she speaks again. "My mom got me a ticket to the Royal Rumble.! It also says something about a travel package."

"Holy Shit dude!" Suki exclaims, lifting herself off her bed. "Isn't that the one where you get to enjoy a breakfast with some of the superstars?!"

Brianna's mind went blank. "What?"

"Hell Yeahh girl. It is! We're gonna be having breakfast with our eye candies. Can you just picture how delicious Seth Rollins is gonna look?" As Suki daydreams, Brianna became sardonic. "What do you mean, WE?" The brunette asks. Her raven haired friend giggles over the phone.

"Since the secret is out, I might as well bring it more to the light. Me and your mom had this whole shit planned out. We even went half on the price." Suki explains and Brianna is sure whether she wants to scream or cry. "Oh Suki..you really didn't have to."

"I wanted you to have a backup, just in case you didn't make plans with your boyfriend." Suki said. Just like that, The brunette is taken down from her high. All she could think about was their argument and how it all started. She looks at her ticket.

"What boyfriend?" She sighs, sounding defeated.

"Oh no. Ya'll broke up?

Brianna heaves out a groan. "Yeah. We got into this ridiculous argument that just got out of control because we wanted two different things! Now, I just feel like a total, fucking hypocrite."

Suki gets up out of bed, walking towards her bedroom window." It's a birthday gift though.."

"That's what makes it so bad! He wanted to watch the Rumble, I wanted to go out. If I go to this stupid event, it'll look like I set up that whole argument on purpose." Brianna rambles, almost running out of breath. She is so torn about whether this event is a dream come true or a road into disaster.

"Dude...Stop being so damn hard on yourself. Now, just look at it this way. See this as...an escape. We'll be all the way in Texas meaning you'll get the space you need away from the bullshit!"

Brianna opened her mouth to say something and then quickly closed it. Suki is right. The breakup has really put her in a sad state and need some type of muse. It would also be the perfect way to show her haughty ex that she isn't going to act completely miserable without him. The event isn't looking so bad.

"It does sound fun...and I do love to travel." The brunette replies, agreeing with her best friend.

"Do I need to mention AGAIN that we'll be with our eye candies? Girl, think about Seth Rollins in a suit!"

"Oh boy." Brianna rolls her eyes. ''Here we go with your obsession with that man."

"Tuh. Excuse me! You'd be lying if you said you weren't hype to see Xavier Woods."

The brunette's mind wanders again, thinking about her old crush. She also takes time to look at her mirror. Around it, is decorated with pictures of him, From his days as Consequences Creed to whom he is today.

Brianna sighs before she speaks "We don't speak of him. I told you that."

"Don't even deny it either, I've seen your Tumblr." Suki smirks. "Fuck." Brianna curses under her breath. "Remind me to DELETE it then!" The college student hollers.

Suki giggles. "Yeah Yeah whatever. So, since our trip is definitely a go, You've got a couple days to prepare. I'll pick you up saturday morning."

Brianna and Suki say goodbye before they hang up. She grabs her laptop and sits up on her bed. She opens it and her Tumblr blog is immediately thrown in her face full of enough Xavi trash to make anyone question her sanity.

"I'd be crazy to delete this.." Brianna says to herself.

And here is part two. Ugh. It's so difficult getting back into the swing on FF but It makes me happy so it's worth it. I love feedback so it is much obliged. I would also appreciate rates, reviews & follows. It inspires me. Until next time.


	3. Unusual packing day

Unusual packing day/Chapter three

"Okay, Mom, Let's run through the checklist." Brianna says, sitting on her navy blue carpet in her room, gazing over her open suitcase packed with clothes and other numerous items the brunette couldn't go without, like her makeup accessories and a plushie of her dear Xavier., which is tucked safely underneath her clothes. It is something she wouldn't have her mother know about, as if the pictures around her mirror weren't obvious enough..

"Of course, honey. I'm so glad you're deciding to go. You're gonna have a great time." Her mother replies happily.

"I have you to thank for that mom. Without you, I wouldn't know what I'd be doing this weekend."

"I do. You'd still be moping over your ex." Her mother says what the college student is afraid to. She has discreetly been waiting for a reply to her desperate texts and her heinous voicemails filled with anger and lust. So far, he hasn't replied to any and it only irritates Brianna however, she will continue to give him the benefit of the doubt.

" _ **We've been together for too long. No way he's done with me just like that...after three years**_ …" she says to herself.

"No I wouldn't mom. I'm over him."

Her elder rolls her eyes. "Whatever, princess. Let's just get through this list. You still need to get some rest for tomorrow morning. Now, do you have your keys?"

"Yes." Brianna answers.

"Deodorant?"

"Check"

"A camera? Remember to take A LOT of pictures." She reminds her daughter.

"Of course, mom."

The brunette's mother hesitates for a bit before saying the next item that isn't even on the list, but her motherly instincts can't help but to pry. "Condoms?"

"Yea-WHAT?!" Brianna catches on, looking at her mother with doe eyes.

"I said..do you have condoms, Princess.?"

"MOM?! Why on earth would I need condoms? Last time I checked Suki is a woman ! Besides, I doubt would trust me to travel with a man i'm interested in!" Brianna knew her mom's responses could be fierce, but never expected something so rampant.

"You're right. Shit, you wouldn't be going if that were the case. However, that shouldn't stop you from using condoms anyway even if you are interested in a woman." Mother crosses her arms while Brianna twirls a piece of her hair around her index finger, clear guilt showing in her face.

"Besides, It hasn't been that long since you and your boyfriend broke up. You should have some..At least I HOPE you were using condoms.

The guilt hit the burnette like a runaway train. She wouldn't be able to hide her actions from her mother, her facial features are too expressive. "Mom, can we not talk about that?"

"Oh Brianna I'm so disappointed in you! Please use a condom. You might meet a man and things could happen." her mother finishes, directing her attention to the pictures of Xavier all around her daughter's mirror. She cocks her eyebrow. She has no idea who he is, but is now aware that her daughter is clearly interested in him. Another clue about the mystery man is his attire seen in most of the photos. He is mostly wearing a matching set that is blue, mixed with splashes of pink and white.

"Well, who is this man in all these pictures you have?" Brianna's mother says.

"Umm..He's NOBODY! He's not important..at all.." Brianna stammers, rubbing her arm, looking down at her carpet. Brianna could feel her mother's eyes on her, seeing through her lie. She has the hugest crush on this man, no doubt about it but even she knows it wouldn't go makes no sense to ramble about how amaing she thinks he is. " don't even try to change the subject mom! You're assuming I'll have sex with a total stranger!" The brunette says, snapping out of her trance. Her mother chuckles.

"I'm guilty of doing things I'm not proud of when I wasn't with my parents. I just want you to enjoy life and have fun. You're way too beautiful to be moping around. You're only twenty-one."

"You're right, mom. I love you." Brianna says, smiling at her mother before they both embrace in a hug.

"I love you too, Princess. Now, get some rest. You gotta get up early tomorrow." Her mother says before exiting the room. Before Brianna hops into bed, she retrieves her Xavier plushie and goes to sleep.

 **Saturday Morning**

Brianna's mother wakes her up to a hearty breakfast and a last minute exchange of words before the brunette could hear the sound of a car horn outside.

"That must be Suki…" Brianna says, going to the door. She kisses her mother goodbye as her elder heads out to work. When Brianna sees Suki, she automatically feels vague. Her best friend had taken the liberty to put red highlights in her black hair. The perfect hip hugging jeans for her shapely rear that most definitely grab the attention of potential suitors and what is the college student wearing? Grey. All grey. Her baggy sweatpants and her relaxed fit tee shirt had the color. Her signature curly hair is tied up in a messy bun and she has on no makeup for the first time in a while.

"What the hell, Suki?!" Brianna exclaims. "What?" She asks, flipping her hair.

"You look...HOT!"The brunette says with a blush.

"I didn't know you were a lesbian." Suki replies, smirking. Brianna denies it while placing her hands on her hips. Her heart belonged to someone who she knew she'd have no chance with.

"Come on. Let me help you with your bags. I got my aunt to bring the minivan." Suki said. The two women rapidly haul Brianna's bags into the van. Once the last suitcase is in, they get inside and the van pulls off.

"How much time do we have to get to the airport?" Brianna asks.

"We got plenty of time, no worries." Suki said looking at her best friend, who obviously looked a tad heavy hearted. It hurt her to see someone so close to her become emotionally distressed before her eyes and feels so inadequate in trying to lighten her mood.

"So...are you excited?" The raven haired girl asks. The sigh that emits from the college student is an obvious sign of a maybe.

"Okay. what's going on with you?" Suki asks.

"I'm still reeling from my failed relationship. I haven't gotten any calls or messages from him either." Brianna dishonorably admits that she has been trying to get in contact with her ex, which makes Suki look at her with disdain.

"Do the words, "personal space" mean anything to you?! Gosh, you're so used to being under him, you don't know anything without him anymore!"

"How rude.."Brianna begins, giving her friend the death glare. "I don't tell you how to live your life, how to go about YOUR relationship! This is really hard for me, Suki! It doesn't help that my mom is disappointed in me too."

"Why?" Suki asks curiously.

Brianna hides her face before replying. "My mom found out that I'm sexually active...and I haven't been using condoms." She embarrassingly admits. Suki can't help but to chuckle a bit at her friend's bashfulness.

"Damn girl, you are just a hot mess! Don't worry. I'll be sure you won't do nothing stupid while we're in Texas. I bought some just in case."

"Now, why in the hell would you need condoms?!"

"Think about it, Bri. We'll be in a new state. A new surrounding. Something that might tickle your libido."

"Ugh. You're such a creep." Brianna replies. The minivan comes to a complete stop, signaling that they have arrived at the airport.

A/N: and that's chapter three. I know it's having a slow start but the finish will be well worth it. I would like to thank everyone following this story. Please Rate & Review. I also respond to messages so feel free to send one. Until next time.


End file.
